


Music Room

by seri-kun (vanijane)



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanijane/pseuds/seri-kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiyong finds his underclassman in the music room alone and decides that it was a good day to tease him, <i>again</i>.</p><p>Can be taken as friendship fic or budding romance (if you squint).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music Room

**Author's Note:**

> My first real people fic and it's all thanks to my cousin who dragged me to watch the showing of BIGBANG's Galaxy World Tour at the cinema yesterday because to quote her, "It's different on the big screen! It'll be more than epic!"
> 
> So. I went with her. Lost my voice from screaming with the other VIPs and got so obsessed over the Nyongtory moments I forgot to study for my test today but came out with this baby. So worth it.

Jiyong’s eyes stayed on the youngest member of their small music club, never looking away for too long but never noticing that he was doing it. Their music club was a strange one, they didn’t have a set schedule when to meet or any club activities except to listen to music when they did meet. Sometimes they sang together or danced and then there were those times when they sat down together to brainstorm a song.

Today the club didn’t have anything important planned but the members were free to use the club room. Jiyong had just passed by to see if anyone was in today, deciding whether to test out a dance routine he thought about earlier during class or not. Then he saw Seungri, the freshman who had just recently joined the club. It had only been a couple of months since then but the kid grew on him, he was begging to be bullied or teased. Jiyong was more than happy to comply.

“Ya, Seungri!” He greeted, pushing the door open with a foot and closing it the same manner. He wore a bright grin which rarely ever disappeared from his face which should have been a contrast to his baggy clothes but it seemed that whatever he wore, he didn’t look like a terrible mess.

The freshman looked up, brown eyes landing on his senior and he bowed his head slightly in greeting, “Ah, hyung! Um, are you here to use the room?”

“Nah, it’s all right.” The older of the two said as he pulled out a chair and positioned it backwards in front of the table the other was using before sitting on it and folding his arms on top of the back rest. “What’re you doing?”

“Oh, I’m doing my homework.” The freshman said, gesturing at his notebook and text book.

He raised a brow at the other before rapping him on the side of his head, “This is the music room, not the library!”

Seungri winced, rubbing the sore spot on his head as he explained, “It was full and no one was in here—you guys sleep in the room!”

“We’re seniors, our classes are tougher than yours.” Jiyong shot back, grin widening because he enjoyed riling the younger boy up. What was even better about it was that he didn’t seem to mind, and if he did then he was being a good sport about it. “What are you working on anyway? I bet you get low scores for partying all the time—ah? This is economics! Did you lose a bet with hyung?”

“Huh? No, I didn’t.”

“Then why do you have to do economics? Only seniors have economics!”

“I’m taking a few advanced subjects.” Seungri explained then recited a few of the subjects he took, “There’s economics, statistics, accounting—”

“What are you, a business major?”

“I want to have a stable income when I’m older.”

Jiyong stared in disbelief at the freshman. At first glance, you really wouldn’t expect much from the kid, he looked like someone who tried hard to pick up girls and party but then he had this side of him. That other side that didn’t match up to what you would see. Slowly, the corner of his lip turned upward in an almost smirk and he tossed the notebook back at the other.

“Hurry up and finish, I’m hungry.”

“Huh…um, you can just go ahead. This might still take some time so…”

“Just do it, already.” Jiyong ordered before placing on his headphones and turning the music.

Seungri shrugged and went back to his homework, working slightly faster but still careful enough and never noticed how his senior’s gaze was on him as he nibbled on his lip over a difficult question or when his lips quirked up to a small smirk at simple questions.


End file.
